


Cry to me

by Sinistretoile



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Lance catches her listening to the Dirty Dancing soundtrack while cleaning up the gymnasium and decides to shoot his shot.





	Cry to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission into interestedbystander's Dirty Dancing Challenge. My prompt was Cry to Me by Solomon Burke. The song is amazing. This scene is amazing. And if you don't like Dirty Dancing, I don't think we can be friends.

It was her first day off in months. That required ice cream, popcorn, comfy sweatpants and Dirty Dancing. She sat on the couch watching Johnny and Baby fall in love over an unforgettable summer. She loved the dance scenes when it was just the two of them practicing. And the soundtrack. God! The movie was magic. Pure magic.  
The next day found on her in the gymnasium, stacking mats like always with the soundtrack cranked. She was so into the music that she didn’t hear her boss, Lance, come in. He shoved his hands in his pockets and watched her. He smirked between exaggeratedly chewing his gum. He had to admit. She could move. Her body had a natural grace but her height made her too tall for the sport. Which suited him just fine. Female gymnasts were either twats or clingers in his experience. Or maybe he was just that irresistible.  
He was lost in his thoughts when her startled cry shook him loose. “Lance!”  
“What?” He tried not to laugh at her adorable blush. “You looked like you were having a good time. Who am I to interrupt?” Solomon Burke ‘Cry to Me’ came over the PA. “Dirty Dancing?”  
“Don’t start, Lance.”  
“No, no it’s a good choice. Johnny is goals, man.” He unzipped his windbreaker and tossed it onto the stack of mats. The white tee came off too. This extra ass motherfucker strutted across the room to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, slotting his thigh between her legs. Her fingertips skimmed up his bare shoulder and she cupped the back of his neck. He visibly shivered, his nipples pulling tight.  
“Lance-“  
“No talking.” His hooded eyes focused on her mouth. He could normally keep his desire for her in check. Not this time. Not today. Lance Tucker was shooting his shot.  
They swayed back and forth. She knew the scene. She knew the dance. She bent back over his arms, letting her head fall to expose her throat. He licked his lips, fighting the urge to bend forward to kiss and suck on her neck and her chest. He loved that little hollow at the top of her sternum. He could just imagine her sighs as he kissed down her breastbone and the tops of her breasts.  
She lifted up slowly. They were close enough to kiss. One of them just needed to bridge the gap. Their bodies swayed. He lifted his knee slightly, holding her waist and swung her around. She was limber enough and allowed it. Her leg moved between his and she lifted her other to help control the swing. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Their lips hovered close, hot breath mingling.  
His cock twitched and he knew she felt it. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and left them glistening. He tucked his chin on her shoulder and pulled her body against his, rocking back and forth. She whipped back at his lead. Then they whipped back in his direction. She whipped back a second time, their pelvises locked together. He brought her back up. And taken by the song, in the heat of the moment, she did exactly what Baby had done to Johnny. She kissed Lance’s throat. Again and again and again.  
Lance closed his eyes and savored the feel of her soft lips against his skin. He leaned her back, lifting her leg up by the thigh. His palm skimmed down her jeans to hold her behind the knee. He could feel her heat and he wondered if she was wet. How did she taste?  
She could feel him hard, pressed against her. But that was just her imagination, right? Lance, her boss for fucks sake, didn’t think of her THAT way. Did he? He was just into the song. Right? But fuck if he wasn’t looking at her like he was going to eat her alive and she’d love every minute of it. His pelvis grinded into her as her body rolled up, swung back then rolled up again. Her heart thundered in her chest, her throat, her ears. Her panties ruined with the look he gave her.  
He stared at her with lust blown eyes, the blue only a pale rim around the black. Did she know what she did to him? They separated. Her fingertips trailed over his chest as she walked around him. Her lips touched his shoulder then across his back. He closed his eyes, clenching his jaw and breathing harshly through his nose. Her palm smoothed his ass cheek, holding it as she finished her circuit around him then moved to his hip.  
Her hands caressed his chest. Then he lifted her arms above her head. Her chest hitched as he locked one large hand around her wrists. She swallowed. He followed the scene, gliding his hands down her arms and her sides. She didn’t stop him as she pulled her shirt above her head, exposing her red lace and satin bra.  
His hands grabbed her ass and pulled her body into his. She didn’t pull away when he crashed his lips into hers. No, she moaned and let his tongue in. His own answered hers. Their bodies swayed again. And he swung her around. And again. Her fingers went to the back of his hair, her nails scratching his scalp. He shuddered.  
“Don’t…don’t do that.”  
“I’m sorry.” She started to pull away but he held her tighter.  
“Don’t do that either.” He rested his forehead against hers. “I want you.”  
“Lance-“  
“Don’t do that. You can feel I’m telling the truth. Do you want me too?”  
“God, yes.” He claimed her lips once again. He grabbed her ass and urged to her up. She gave a hop and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the stack of mats and dropped her down, propping himself over her.  
Girly screams broke the moment. They turned their heads to see Lance’s next class gathered in the archway, ten girls screaming and cheering. He dropped his head to hers. She tucked her face into his neck, both of them laughing softly. “Finish this later?”  
“Yeah, Later.”


End file.
